


Journey of a Believing Prince

by PersonBehindThePen



Category: A Tangled Guardian, Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family Story, Own Character, adventure story, fanmade characters included, romance story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonBehindThePen/pseuds/PersonBehindThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Jackson Flynn Fitzherbert, and I believe in everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm posting this here, I'm not sure if any of you would even bother reading. I just hope this isn't going to be a great regret. :C I just really loved the character I made.

“My name is Jackson Flynn Fitzherbert, also known as Jackie for short. I am the older brother of Princess Emma Rose, the grandson of Adrianna and the late Jeremy Corona, the son of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene, and the current Prince of the Kingdom of Corona.”

“Oh, and I am a descendant of Jackson Overland Frost. But don’t tell anyone that.”

“I was born on May 7, here in my home Kingdom. As the Prince, I am obligated to someday take over the throne and be a King, just like how my parents and grandparents had done so. I have brown hair and dark brown eyes. Back when I was younger, people would always say I was a spitting image of my father. I didn’t mind, because it was true, and it meant I would someday grow up to be as handsome as him. And I mean, who wouldn’t want that?”

“Uh, I am currently 17 years old, and I’ve changed quite a lot in the past decade. Now that I’m older, and have grown remarkably in many aspects, I am now ‘responsible’ enough to go on my own adventure and to prove that Legends exist. Why did I wait so long? I made a deal with the rest of my family that I wouldn’t journey unless I was seventeen and take all of those stupid mannerism lessons. Oh, and one more other thing they made part of the deal.”

“I had to bring Emma with me.”

“I know what you’re thinking. Why do I have to take my cute, adorable, and innocent baby sister on a dangerous adventure that will most likely involve vicious dragons, bloodthirsty monsters, ghosts, glitches, vampires, and bad guys?! That is too much to take for a seven year old.

**“Jack, I am not seven years old.”**

“Huh? You’re not? Then how old are you?”

**“I’m 12 for pete’s sakes.”**

“Whoa really? You don’t look twelve. How come I never see you grow taller?”

**“Maybe because _you’ve_ grown just as much as I have?”**

“Hm, true, true. Hey wait, what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be HERE. I’m trying to narrate my story, Emma.

**“Narrate? Jack, you’re just standing in one of the empty rooms of the castle with the Kingdom’s orchestral group. Good morning guys.”**

**“Good morning, Princess Rose.”**

**“Guys... just Emma is fine, thank you.”**

“Ugh, just tell me why you’re here.”

**“Uhm, Mom and Dad are calling us. We have a Family meeting to discuss about our adventure, remember?”**

“Oh right! Silly me. Thanks sis!”

**“No problem, Jack.”**

“It’s Jackie. Take five, guys!” taking off the ear muffs and putting down the hollowed cone, Jackie stretched his arms and legs as well as dismiss the Orchestra he had with him. The group stood up all together, bowed, and then began leaving the room through a different door. Jackie walked over and beside his younger sister, and together they walked out.

~!~

“Hey, are you excited, Emma?” the older brunette asked excitedly while they strolled their way to the throne room where both their parents were waiting at. Emma, who was reading a small book, stopped to look at him.

“Well, actually, I—”

“NO WAIT, DON’T ANSWER THAT. I REMEMBERED I DON’T WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME.” he cut her up, off, arms now folded and a pout going on his face. Emma smiled and shut her small book. “I don’t even know why you would add that to the deal. You’re only seven; you can’t journey when you’re seven, heck _I_ wasn’t allowed to journey when I was seven and look at you!”

“Again, I am twelve. And the only reason you weren’t allowed to go was because you had no one to go with. But for me,” she patted his bulky arm. “I have my big, tough, brother to protect me.”

“What even is your goal anyway? My goal is to meet all the Legends in my Spirit Journal. What’s yours?” Emma shrugged at the question and then nodded her head in acknowledgement at two maids who bowed to both of them when they passed.

“I don’t know actually.” She admitted and Jackie threw his arms up in the air.

“THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE THE DEAL THAT I HAD TO BRING YOU WITH ME?!” he shouted with exasperation, and a servant turned from the corner to see what the commotion was. Emma raised her hand to show him she would handle things.

“Manners, Jack. A Prince or Princess does not raise his or her voice without reason. Lesson 4.” Jackie grunted, and the both of them continued with voices to a minimum level.

“But seriously speaking, Emma.” She looked at him and saw that his expression _did_ hold seriousness. “I don’t want you to come with me. Not because I don’t want your company during our travel, but because you might get hurt. You’re still young, and you’re still my baby sister. I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything were to happen to you.”

The young girl was silenced, and she looked like she was in deep thinking. Then she looped her arm around his and stood by his side closer. “I’m lucky to have a brother who cares. I really am. But… I made my decision, Jack. I’m going to travel with you.”

“But why? Why do you have to do that?”

“Because… I need to see that world, okay?” she sighed and smiled meekly. “I’ve been cooped up in this castle for twelve years. I never once left, and going to the gardens didn’t count. Every morning I had this big schedule lined up to prepare myself as a Princess, and maybe future Queen if you ever decided not to be the next heir, though I highly doubt that. And you… you were different. Whenever you would wake up in the morning, you’d sneak off and go riding with Adagio and then you’d go to the City and you’d just have fun and… I guess I was just jealous.”

They reached the grand doors of the throne room, and the guards were about to announce their arrival when Jackie raised his hands. “Could you just… give us one more moment?”

“Anything you wish, Prince Jackson.”

He nodded at them then looked over to his younger sibling. “If you wanted to go out so badly, why didn’t you? It wasn’t exactly _illegal_ to go to the City or anything.”

“Yeah, I know that. Whether or not it was allowed wasn’t the problem, Jack. It was… the confidence.” Jackie widened his eyes slightly. Her? His sister? Not confident? Now that didn’t sound right.

“What are you talking about? You have a lot of confidence, Emma. You’re one of the bravest people I know!” he tried to make her smile, and had accomplished that small feat when her lips curled up. “Remember a year ago when we were to give away that speech? I was a babbling mess until you came along! And that time when I had to dance with the Princess of Celestia. I was such an awkward ball of yarn that you had to go substitute me and be her partner instead!”

Emma giggled. “Awkward ball of yarn?”

“You know I use words that seem suited to my vocabulary.”

“True, true.” She nodded. Then after a while of staying quiet she spoke up again. “I’m still going through with this, you know.”

“Really?” the older one frowned, and the female brunette patted his hand. “I feel as if you have another reason for coming.”

“Yeah. And that’s to be with you.” She got on her toes to bop her brother on the nose. He responded with playfully grabbing her, lifting her up, and then spun her around. Their little moment was filled with such love, joy, and sincere laughter that anyone who should see this would go ‘aw’.

“Aww.” The two guards who stood by the doors chimed together, making the two siblings stop. They immediately resumed their serious and blank positions and faces, only to make Jackie and Emma laugh once more.

“Heh.” Jackie chuckled one more time before placing his sister to the ground. They looked at each other, their faces reflected against both of their pupils. “You ready?”

“Only if you are.”

And together, they entered the room.

_“Presenting, Prince Jackson and Princess Rose.”_


	2. Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a day, just an ordinary day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one was a long one. Hey guys, I'm not sure if I'm asking too much but please comment!! I wanna know what you guys think!!

“Presenting, Prince Jackson and Princess Rose.” the guards announced, tapping their javelins on the ground as they did. Emma and Jackie strutted side by side, their chins up and with each step in sync with each other. They both stopped in front of the thrones, where their parents sat with patience of waiting for them.

Emma took the sides of her light pink sundress and did a curtsy, and the King and Queen nodded their head with a sense of pride, knowing they’ve thought their daughter right. Jackie, on the other hand, decided to be a lot more casual than that.

“Hey Mom, hey Dad!” he greeted happily, a hand inside his pants pocket and the other waving at his parents. They both smiled at him and Emma sighed.

“Hello Jackie. You seem rather happy today. Why is that?” Rapunzel asked, leaning her head in her hand. Jackie grinned from ear to ear.

“What other reason would I be happy, Mom? Today is FINALLY the day I get to go on my adventure!” he exclaimed, causing the older woman to chuckle. Eugene stood up and cleared his throat.

“I am not going to stop you, Jack. I always knew that one day you’d grow up into a man that longed for adventure. I understand everything you feel about this.” the older man commented and Jackie couldn’t feel any more honored to hear so.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“But we still need to talk about some things regarding this journey you’re having. First and foremost, about your sister, Emma.” he added and the young Princess stood straight, her smile now gone.

“Dad, I told you, I made up my mind and I am going with Jack on this adventure.” she crossed her arms. “And I want you to understand my reason why.”

Eugene sighed, and glanced over to his wife on how to deal with this. Rapunzel tilted her head and gave him a look that asked him what _he_ thinks, based on what he thinks is right. Then the King looked back at his little daughter. “Alright. I understand perfectly. I’m not gonna make you stay anymore. I believe that you are old enough to travel and make your own life decisions. And I’m not going to keep you here, locked up here in this castle.” turning back to Rapunzel, they both exchange meaningful smiles. “Right?”

“Right.” Emma almost felt like crying tears of joy, or at least anything that would let her express the happiness she had contained by now. She thought about doing what her brother would, which was jumping around and screaming to the top of her lungs, but decided it wasn’t fit for a Princess to do so. And instead, she went straight up to her father and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

“Thanks, Dad.” she whispered. Eugene patted her back reassuringly.

“No problem, sweetie.”

“WHOA WHAT WAIT A MINUTE, HOLD UP JUST ONE SECOND!” Jackie spoke up, raising his hand in the air and everyone turned to him. Now that he had everyone’s attention, he put his hand down and gave his father a stern look that you can’t literally take seriously. “You are seriously going to let Emma, your youngest child and daughter, go off into a perilous journey when she’s so young and defenseless?”

Father and daughter stared at him blankly before answering his question in unison. “Yes.” Jackie grunted loudly.

“Now Jackie, we had this conversation almost a thousand times already. If your sister wants to come with you, then she will come. And I expect you to look after her when she does, alright?” Rapunzel requested, but the boy still looked like he couldn’t accept that.

“But Mom—”

“Jackie.” she intently said, waiting for her son’s next response. He looked like he was grumbling to himself, probably thinking up another reason as to why his sister can’t come with him. “Jackson.”

The boy stood straight. Once Rapunzel would say his full first name, she was deadly serious about the subject. They had a mental conversation with facial expressions and different eye movement, and it ended with both of them sharing a mindful smirk of agreement.

“Sometimes I forget they can do that.” Emma mentions, eyeing her two other family members as she does so. “Hey Dad, how exactly _can_ they do that?”

“I don’t know honey... sometimes I like to think Jack inherited an exact same replica of your mother’s brain which I use as the reason for their mental conversations such as this.” they both chuckled at the thought then returned to focus on the other two.

“Alright. I understand. No more of this overprotective brother stuff. I will, kind of, fully allow the companionship of Emma on this adventure that I plan to go on, maybe.” Emma jumped from her spot and decided that it may be alright to just let it all out. For once. She hurried over to her older brother and hugged him tightly.

“I knew you’d want me to come.” looking upwards her emerald green eyes glinted to show she was just a bit unsure. “You do, right?”

Jackie stared her down for a minute before leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. “Yeah. I do.”

“Aww.” the guards in the room hummed, making the whole Fitzherbert family laugh without conviction. Then the two broke their hug and stood by each other straight, their smiles now right and ready. Rapunzel stood from her throne.

“Now, I believe this little family meeting of ours has come to an end. I will say nothing more than I am proud that the two of you have decided on this journey. I believe that with this, you may finally see what your purpose in this world is. Just as I have, your father has, and your uncles and aunts have.” Jackie glanced down to his sister and playfully nudged her shoulder with his hand, resulting in the two to fall in a fit of chuckles. “But, I do have one more request for the two of you. If that’s alright.”

“Of course, Mom.” Emma responded.

“Sure, anything.”

“Alright. As you both know we’ve all decided that you two would take your leave at night. Now I know it’s quite dangerous to start your journey without any light, but I assure you that everything will be fine. I have a friend who will look after you when you do go.” and for some reason Rapunzel and her two children, especially Jackie, began beaming with excitement at the mention of the Queen’s friend. It certainly mean this friend of hers is special. “And because of that, I would like to request that the two of you act out the rest of the day doing what you’ve always done every other day. This is the last time you get the chance to so I wish that the both of you live it like your last ordinary day.”

The young man raised his hand to his forehead and gave a salute to his mother in understanding. The shorter one beside him merely nodded. Jackie then raced out of the room while the doors were hastily opened for him. Everyone could hear him shout ‘Adagio’ even when he was already down another hall. Emma curtsied to the both of them before swiftly turning and around and paced away.

“Oh, and Emma.” she paused and turned her head back to her mother. “Please tell your brother to make his goodbyes with everyone. You as well.”

“I will, Mom.”

~!~

_Just a day, just an ordinary day._

Emma walked down the halls of the giant castle she lived in. Trailing right behind her was her right hand maid and personal butler who both tended to her every need. Beside her was her own instructor who was much less strict than the Prince’s own. The man was kindly giving her some bit of instructions regarding the journey she is going to take. The Princess was eagerly listening to his advice, quite certain that it would come in handy while she travelled. While she was busy with her mentor, a body guard knight walked right ahead of them, a hand on the hilt of his unsheathed sword.

_Just trying to get by._

Minutes later, she was now in a ballroom, practicing her formal dancing class together with the same instructor. Her dress swayed as she whirled on the dance floor with her partner. Emma had a smile on, laughing along with how much she enjoyed this moment with the knowledge that it would be the last she would be ever having in a long time. Then as she danced right by the large window, her mind drifted off.

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy._

Meanwhile, the Jackie that rushed out of the throne room in such a hurry came out of the castle’s kitchen door and right into the stable where the palace horses were kept out. Turning a corner he stops at a stunning white stallion with a flaxen mane and tail. On its back there was a brown saddle with a moon symbol, an opposite to those of the Kingdom’s.

“Adagio!” Jackie called out and the horse shot his head up to look. The animal named Adagio found himself staring at the young man, and he immediately rushed towards its apparent master with glee. He pounced at the boy, bringing him to the ground, and licked his face as if he were a dog. Jackie chuckled. “Hey boy, Good morning!”

He stood up and patted his mane, then jumped over to sit on his saddle. “I know that you know that we’re going to go travel soon, but Mom said we should make this our last ordinary day. So, let’s make this one count!” Jackie pumped his fist in the air while Adagio neighed and jumps back on his hind legs and neighs with much pride. Before stomping off outside of the small building, Jackie grabs a bow hanging on the side of the door along with its pack of arrows and a claymore sword still on its sheath. “Let’s go!” He cheered, whipping the reins as he did and Adagio raced forward with an incredible speed. In no time flat they’ve reached the meadows.

_But he was looking to the sky._

Now that he was riding the wind with his faithful companion, Jackie balanced himself on Adagio like he’s always done and readied his bow. Just up ahead were a couple of shooting targets with countless arrows shot against them. He smirked and positioned himself, using his mouth as an anchor he concentrated and drowned out all the sound around him. Narrowing his eyes, he released.

The arrow soared through the air and hit the first bull’s eye. “One.” He quickly grabbed two more arrows from the pack on his back. Placing one in his mouth he got the first one in place. With Adagio running a bit faster this started to be a challenge. But it wasn’t too much of one when he shot the arrow perfectly on the first target then quickly followed up with the second one. “Two, three.” Further into the field there were three targets lined up horizontally together. Jackie took three arrows, and at three at a time he shot them, hitting the bull’s eye yet again. “Four, five, six.” There were four of them left, and they were all straightly lined up. Arrow pieces lay on the ground while some arrows had remained at the side of the said target. Jackie licked his dry lips and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. He took out a much more different arrow than the rest and readied his aim. The arrow was slightly heavier and looked more iron-like than the wooden ones he had. He held a tight grip on the wooden bow, and concentrated once again. And breathing a slow breath, he let it go.

It was fast and it swiftly hit the first bull’s eye, but it went in so quickly and with much strength it shot through it and kept going, doing the same with the middle target before stopping at the third, perfectly. Adagio ran pass the targets, neighing in pride for his partner. Jackie smirked again and wrapped the bow around him while he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Now out of the meadows they entered the woods. Tall and short trees were everywhere, as well fallen logs on the ground in which Adagio would jump over from time to time. The boy eyed his surroundings, raising his claymore to his side.

With quick reflexes he sliced through two thin trees that looked like it was withering. They both fell and he spun his blade in a circular motion. Grabbing the reins on Adagio with his other free hand he searched for any other potential trees for cutting down. Then he heard someone call his name.

With both him and his horse turning to the source they see an old lumberjack waving at them from afar, behind him his wrinkled plump wife and his cottage house. Putting a smile on, Jackie and Adagio hustle over to the old man. Once he was near enough, he placed his sword back in its sheath.

“Good morning Mister Garon! You called? Is there something you need help with?” he asked with glee. The old man scratched the back of his head.

“Ah, not at all, lad! I just called you so you would come by. I know that today is the last day you’ll be at Corona, now isn’t it?” sighing slightly the seventeen year old gently nodded his head. “Yes. Which is why me and my wife have prepared you a going away present.”

Garon walked slowly to his wife sitting at the bench in front of the house. Jackie jumped off of Adagio and they both followed after him. “Aw, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh now of course we should! You’ve been helping us for a long, long time now, Jackie. Helping my husband chop up some wood, gather them, tie them up, and help sell them at the carpentry is such a kind gesture. And I really want to thank you for all of those times you helped me gather food ingredients when I would make dinner. Oh you were such a sweet boy, and you’re the Prince for goodness sake!” Ms. Garon complimented, waving her hand around while she kept a basket on her lap close to her.

Jackie rubbed the back of his head. “No, no, Prince is just a title. Either way I’m just person like everybody else.”

“Just as modest as ever.” she patted the side of the bench, gesturing him to sit with her. Jackie obliged and went over to the old lady. She smiled and handed over the basket. “We will miss you, dear.”

He gently took the basket from her wrinkled hands and placed them on his lap. Lifting the plaid red and white piece of cloth away, Jackie finds himself holding a wooden snowflake amulet. He held it up so that it would level his face, and a grin escapes his lips. “Wow... this is... this is amazing!”

“It’s a special heirloom of ours.”Garon spoke, now taking a seat beside the young man. Jackie traced his fingers on the charm, examining its intricate designs. “If we ever had a son or a daughter, we would’ve given it to them. But, we don’t. And you are the closest we have to one, Jackie.”

He looked up at him. “I appreciate you giving it to me but... if it’s that special I don’t think I should take it.”

“Oh no, no, sweetie! We want you to have it. You are the sweetest boy we’ve ever met, the kindest, the most hardworking. It means a lot to us, that amulet, just as much as you do too.” the old lady placed a hand on Jackie’s face and smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. The Prince bent over and gave her a hug which Ms. Garon returned with a tight squeeze. Once they broke apart, Mr. Garon tapped his shoulder and Jackie turned.

“You will be a great man, Jackie. And I wish you the best of luck.” nodding, the old man takes the amulet from his hands and places it around his neck. Jackie lowers his head to look at the charm again, touched by all of this heartwarming.

“Thank you. The both of you.”

~!~

Emma took a seat on a white bench in the garden. There she had a perfect view of the sunset, and she decided that it was a great day to end her last ordinary day. Hands on her lap and leaning back, she watches as the sun disappears from the horizon, pulling the darkness in. Although her Kingdom represented everything and anything about the sun, she found herself more comfortable and relaxed at night. It was a full moon today, which is why Jackie decided this was the day they were going to take off. It was high up into the sky, not a cloud in sight. She reached out her hand, looking like she was trying to touch the sky, and exhaled.

She had a feeling it’s going to be a long night.


End file.
